Love Conquers All
by FangirlingForLife
Summary: Aria has never shown interest in the boys of Rosewood, but when a new student named Ezra Fitz turns up will that all change? And what happens when -A starts stalking Aria and her friends. Does it bring them closer together or pull them apart?
1. New guy in town

Aria sighed as she glanced at her alarm clock; 7:15. It was her first day back at school, the start of her senior year.

She was excited to see her friends again but she'd seen them a lot over the summer so she couldn't say she missed them. To say she was excited to go back to school would be a complete lie, it wasn't like she was unpopular but she preferred to be alone with a good book. But then again she got to see her friends... with their boyfriends, and girlfriend in Emily's case.

She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she'd finished she quickly pulled out her makeup bag and began to work on her makeup; first she started with a light foundation before applying a small amount of mascara, dark eyeliner and a pinky lipstick. She brushed her hair gently before plugging in her curlers and waiting them to turn on, checking her phone as she waited.

**Spencer: I'll be round in 15 minutes to pick you up. Want to stop off at the Grille for our usual?**

Aria quickly tapped a reply before going over her curls loosely and turning the curlers off again.

**To Spencer: Sure, Han will be at mine in 10. See ya then.**

Aria quickly shoved her phone into her bag before heading to her wardrobe and picking out an outfit, in the end she plumped for a black and pink floral dress with black ankle boots and a black tote bag. She quickly rushed downstairs as she heard the door go but was beaten to it by Mike, who opened the door to a texting Hanna.

"Hey Mike! Aria I was just about to text you, Spencer and Emily are here. You ready to go?" Hanna asked smiling as her friend gave her a hug.

"Yeah. Bye Mike, bye Dad" Aria yelled before closing her front door and heading to Spencer's car.

"Bye Sis, bye Hanna" Mike said, though the last part was almost inaudible.

Hanna and Aria quickly made their way to Spencer's car and headed to the Grille for breakfast and a catchup before school.

"So, what's happened over the last few days?" Hanna asked as the waitress brought them over their coffees and bagels.

"Uhm, nothing with me. My mom and Zack took me and Mike out for dinner, it was surprisingly nice" Aria replied with a small smile on her face as she ate her bagel, she was happy that her Mom had found someone decent.

"Good, she really deserves someone nice. Spence how's it going with you and Toby?" Hanna asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Really good. We spent the weekend in my family cabin"

"Ooh, I want the full story" Hanna said winking, Emily and Aria rolled their eyes but laughed.

"Maybe another time Hanna.. Hey Em my Mom said your dad might be coming back soon, is it true?"

"Yeah he is. Hopefully for a month or maybe longer." Emily replied with a huge smile on her face, but it soon left her face when she pulled her phone out to notice she had a text

"Who's it from Em?" Aria asked nudging her friend who now looked concerned.

"Bet it's a text from Paige" Hanna said smirking.

"No, it's just a wrong number.." Emily said as she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Ugh I hate texts like that" Spencer said before checking her own phone. "Can we go in a minute? Toby will be at school soon."

"Sure Spence, anything to see our Spoby together" Hanna teased, Aria smiled at her friend, Hanna was always coming up with weird and whacky ship names for couples at their school.

"I'm gonna go and get another coffee, I'll meet you at the car?" Aria said before standing up and heading to the counter, the three girls all headed outside.

"Can I get a Vanilla latte to go please?" Aria asked the shop worker.

"Sure, right away" The worker replied turning her back and making the latte.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you happen to know where Rosewood High is?" A cute, dark-haired guy asked. Aria immediately turned around, noticing his cute, boyish smile.

"Yes, I go there actually. Are you new?" She asked admiring his features, he was pretty cute.

"Yeah. Do you mind showing me where it is?" He asked, almost nervously.

"Of course. My friends are outside, we can give you a ride if you want?"

"I actually have a car. I can give you a ride if you could show me where it is?" He asked smiling now, eyeing her figure

"Sure. Hold on a sec" Aria said turning around and paying for her latte and walking out with this unknown guy.

"I'm Aria Montgomery by the way" She said as she walked by his side out of the Grille.

"I'm Ezra, Fitz." He replied as he noticed her friends waving at her.

"Hold on. I'll just go and tell them I'm going with you."

Aria quickly ran over to them, Ezra took this time to admire her figure some more. He had to admit she was pretty attractive.

"Guys, I'm going to show Ezra how to get to school, I'll see you there?" Aria said as Spencer rolled down the window to hear Aria.

"He's totally checking you out" Hanna said saucily, Emily nudged her and smiled at Aria.

"Text us when you get there" Emily said as she watched her friend run back over to Ezra, before they drove off.

"50 bucks says they'll be dating by next month" Hanna said smirking before Spencer and Emily rolled their eyes and laughed.

Aria quickly made her way over to Ezra. "Sorry about that. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, my cars over here" Ezra replied leading her to his car before making  
their way to Rosewood High.

After arriving a good 5 minutes after the girls, Ezra and Aria finally made it to the school.

"Thank you, Aria" Ezra said smiling as they got out of his car.

"Anytime. So you're in senior year then?" Aria asked as they started walking towards the school.

"Yeah, I've just moved here from New York actually"

"Wow. I've always wanted to go there. Have you got your schedule yet?" Aria asked walking through the big doors of Rosewood High.

"Not yet. I'm not really sure where to get it anyway, I have a feeling I'm gonna be pretty lost all day" Ezra joked laughing as he held a door open for her.

"Hey, you could stay with me today? I'll meet you after your classes and I can show you around. If you want? You know just until you make some friends and you know until you get sick of me"

"Sounds good. I'd like that. But for the record, I don't think I'll get sick of you that easily" Ezra said smiling slightly.

"You'll regret you said that one day" Aria joked before pulling her phone out and typing a message.

**To Em- Showing Ezra around, I'll see you in English w/ the girls?**

She slid her phone back into her bag and directed Ezra to reception to pick up his schedule.

* * *

"So you wanna head to the library? Or do you want me to show you around?" Aria asked as she met him from his French lesson.

"Library sounds good. You could show me around another time maybe?"

"This means you wanna see me more?" Aria teased as she led him to the library.

"Well seeing as I have at least 3 lessons a day with you I would like to get to know you" Ezra said with a smile as they found two seats hidden away from groups of people.

"Hmm very well then"

"So tell me about yourself, Aria" Ezra replied running a hand through his hair.

"There's not really much to know, unlike a lot of people in Rosewood I actually enjoy reading. A hobby a lot of people find boring"

"Boring? I actually love reading. It's what I've spent a lot of my childhood doing"

"Really? What's your favorite book?" Aria asked interested in this very attractive guy sat only centimeters away from her.

"Ah, either To Kill A Mockingbird or Winesburg,Ohio"

"I'd say To Kill A Mockingbird would be mine, I've never read Winesburg Ohio" Aria replied just before her phone started ringing.

"Sorry, I should get this. I'll be back in a minute?" Aria asked before getting up and answering her phone.

"Hey Hanna, what's up?"

"Just wondering where you are, Em and Spencer have Biology and I saw you with the new guy. Whats he like?" Hanna asked, Aria could only imagine the look on her face.

"He's nice, cute, funny and he likes to read. We get on well" Aria replied smiling to herself.

"Cute? Oh Aria he's more than cute!" Hanna said, Aria could hear Caleb complaining in the background.

"Poor Caleb"

"Caleb Schmaleb. Hey you should bring Ezraaaaa over to come and meet us" Hanna suggested.

"Fine, where are you?"

"Janitors closet"

"Hanna, I'm not bringing him to the janitors closet! What are you doing there anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Hanna replied saucily.

"I'll meet you in 5 minutes on our usual bench?"

"Fine. See you then" Hanna replied before Aria hung up and made her way back to Ezra.

"I'm sorry about that, just my friend Hanna. She was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit, hey boyfriend will be there too. If you like?" Aria asked somewhat nervously, secretly hoping he'd say yes.

"Lead the way" Ezra replied flashing her a cute smile before getting up and following her.

Just before they sat down with Hanna and Caleb, Aria turned to Ezra and whispered something in his ear "We can leave any time you want okay?"

He simply nodded and proceeded to sit down next to Aria, opposite Hanna and Caleb.

"So you must be Ezra then?" Hanna asked as she watched them sit.

"Yeah. You're Hanna right?"

"Yep. And this is my boyfriend Caleb. Caleb this is Ezra" Hanna said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Ezra" Caleb said smiling.

"You too, Caleb"

"Guys stop with all the formal shit. Where are all the fist bumps and hand shakes?" Hanna asked, the other three just laughed at her.

"Hanna!" Aria groaned through laughter.

"Hey Aria, can I talk to you for a second?" Hanna asked standing up and pulling Aria with her.

"Sure"

"So what's up Han?" Aria asked concerned as they stood out of earshot from the boys.

"Just let them be for a few minutes. They'll be friends in no time" Hanna replied cleverly.

"Hey, remember when Ali did that for you and Sean?" Aria asked softly, remembering Ali.

"Yeah I do"

"I miss her sometimes" Aria said sighing.

"We all do Aria, I just wish we knew what happened" Hanna replied before glancing over at Caleb and Ezra, who were now in deep conversation.

Suddenly both Hanna and Aria jumped as they received texts at the same time.

"Probably Spencer or Em bored" Hanna said laughing, the smile soon left her face when she read the text, much did Aria's.

**Blocked ID- I'm sure you'll find out what happened to me sooner or later. The answer could be closer than you think. -A**

"Oh my God! What is this?!" Hanna asked panicking, Aria looked just as scared as her.

"I- I don't know. You think it's a prank?" Aria asked looking round, there were only a few people around. No one they really knew.

"Maybe, should we tell Spencer and Emily too?"

"Later, we can't just get them to leave now" Aria said as she looked over to Ezra who was now looking at her, she felt bad as she'd just left him with a stranger.

"I guess you're right. Stay at mine tonight?" Hanna asked as they finally decided to make their way back to the boys.

"Sure. Beats seeing Meredith and Byron"

"Is she there much?" Hanna asked sympathetically as they took their seats next to Caleb and Ezra who were in conversation too.

"Usually 3 or 4 days a week. Anyway I don't wanna talk about that."

After the group had a long conversation of getting to know Ezra they hurried to their separate lessons as soon as the bell rang.

"Ezra, Caleb will be in your Math class and will take you to English where I will be with you. Text me if you need me" Aria said giving Ezra a quick hug and scurrying away to her next lesson with Hanna.

* * *

"Okay Han spill. What is so important that you couldn't tell us about earlier?" Emily asked as all four girls sat on Hanna's bed.

"Aria and I were talking about Ali earlier, and look we got this text" Hanna said showing Spencer and Emily the text they'd received from A.

"I'm sure you'll find out what happened to me sooner or later. The answer could be closer than you think. -A" Emily read aloud.

"You think it's just a prank?" Spencer asked, her face now full of worry.

"If it is, it's a very messed up prank, who would do this?" Aria replied still worried.

"What if it's not, what if this A person knows what really happened to Ali?" Hanna added in next.

"It's been 2 years, why wouldn't they have come forward as a witness?" Emily asked before all of their phones went off, they all checked them before Spencer read it out.

"I hear with my little ear, four little liars discussing what will cause more trouble to them then they'll ever know. -A"

"We all got the same" Hanna said nervously, before rushing to her window and slamming it shut. "Can you all stay here tonight, please?"


	2. Drama, and then some more drama

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been really ill and had so much work to do, promise I'll try to update at least once a week! Anyways here's chapter 2.. **

Aria rolled over from her makeshift bed on the floor to find her phone, she quickly hid under the sheets so the light didn't wake up any of the girls. Since they'd had that awful text from A, they decided to abandon their phones for the night, luckily she hadn't received anymore. A part of her wished Ezra had texted, he said he would once they departed from school and went their separate ways but Aria was yet to receive anything.

Just as Aria was gently drifting off to sleep again her phone lit up next to her head, causing her to hide back under the covers again.

**Ezra- Hey Aria! Sorry for not texting earlier, left my phone at home and Caleb and Toby were showing me around Rosewood. Sorry. X**

Aria smiled to herself before typing a reply.

**Aria- What are you doing still awake, it's like 1:30am?!Xx**

**Ezra- Couldn't sleep without you knowing I was sorry. Anyway what are you doing awake? xx**

**Aria- Woke up a few minutes ago. Apology accepted, get some sleep now because I don't wanna have to drag you around tomorrow!Xx**

**Ezra- Fine. See you tomorrow xx**

With that Aria slowly fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Aria awoke 5 hours later after being sat on by Hanna.

"Ariaaaaaaaa wake up!" She yelled loudly as she sat on Aria.

"What time is it?" Aria asked groggily as she sat up and pushed Hanna off of her.

"Half 7. If you get up now I'll make you a coffee" Spencer said, but Hanna and Aria scrunched their noses up.

"How about I make the coffee?"

"Yeah, sorry Spence but I think Hanna should make it. Hey where's Em?" Aria asked as she got up and began to do her makeup.

"She had to leave early for swim practice, she's got a meet on Friday" Hanna replied before walking out the room to make coffee.

"So what's wrong with my coffee?!" Spencer exclaimed, Aria just laughed and walked out the room to get changed.

A good hour later the four best friends were back together and all sat around their favorite table outside.

"So Aria, who were you texting at one this morning?" Emily asked nudging her friend playfully.

"I wasn't even awake at one this morning" Aria lied quickly.

"Aria give me your phone" Hanna demanded quickly grabbing Arias phone.

"Hmm let me see.." Hanna continued as she scrolled through Arias texts. "Aha, ooh Arias been texting Ezra" Hanna sung as she read out the conversation to Emily and Spencer but stopped when she saw Spencer staring at a cute dark haired guy. He equally stopped what he was doing and walked over to Spencer as soon as he recognized her.

"Oh my god cute guy at 12 o'clock coming over, Spencer how do you know a guy like him?"Hanna whispered as she flashed him a huge smile.

"Wren, hi. What are you doing here?" Spencer asked standing up and ignoring her friends curious looks.

"Hey Spence. I was just here to do a talk on being a young doctor to the AP biology class. How are you doing?" Wren replied, a little to eagerly. It was obvious he'd had a crush on Spencer, hence why Melissa had called off the engagement to him.

"Good. It's still hard with Melissa after Ian's car crash, but she's finally getting better. It's really good to see you"

"I'm really sorry to hear that, did they ever find out who was in the other car?" Wren asked, his thick British accent really contrasted against Spencer's.

"No, they're still out there somewhere. Sometimes I wish I knew; for Melissa's sake" Spencer sighed.

"They'll catch him soon Spence. I gotta run now, should probably get back to the hospital. We should go out for coffee sometime?"

"Sure, I could give you my number if you want?"

"Already have it. Melissa gave it to me when we were together, just in case of an emergency" Wren replied before frowning as he noticed a tall boy with his friend approach Spencer.

"Hey Ezra, I saved you a seat" Aria said quietly as he smiled and sat down next to her, all 3 girls and Ezra watched uncomfortably when Toby kissed Spencer, leaving a glaring Wren.

"Oh uh Toby this is Wren, Melissa's ex. Wren this is my boyfriend Toby" Spencer introduced awkwardly as she slipped her hand into Toby's and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry to hear you broke up" Toby said grimly.

"I guess she just wasn't the right one" Wren replied looking directly at Spencer before giving a small smile and excusing himself.

Finally Spencer and Toby sat down with the rest of the group as they all began talking among themselves. Spencer felt her phone go off in her pocket and quickly pulled it out.

**Blocked ID- You ignore everything I command you to do and I will destroy Toby. Bitches should learn to keep in line. -A.**

Underneath the text was a photo attached of Wren and Spencer in a heavy make out session on her couch. She quickly shoved her phone in her pocket and tried to act as normal as possible, today was going to be a long day.

"Hey Aria, I'm gonna go get a coffee. You wanna come with me?" Ezra asked standing up.

"Sure" Aria replied, Hanna winked at her causing Emily to nudge her and laugh. Aria quickly followed Ezra away.

The two walked happily as they fell into a discussion about the events that they'd just witnessed.

"Don't worry, there's not that much tension everyday" Aria said with a chuckle.

"It was almost entertaining, but I kinda felt sorry for Toby"

"I feel sorry for Wren, if he keeps talking to Spencer I'm pretty sure he'll have a broken nose" Aria said with a slight laugh.

"Anyway, there's a reason I called you away from your friends" Ezra said almost nervously as they walked towards the coffee stand.

"And?" Aria asked almost hopefully.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner some time next week?"

"Sure, as a date?" Aria teased smiling at Ezra's reaction.

"No, no no no. Unless you want it to be?" Ezra replied smiling a little as Aria started to laugh.

"It's a date" Aria said placing a kiss on Ezra's cheek.

"Hey Aria, fancy a kiss?" Noel Kahn asked as he approached Ezra and Aria.

"Not from you Noel" Aria replied bitterly as she inched closer to Ezra.

"Why not? Your friend Ali did" Noel said.

Mona Vanderwaal looked up from her phone to see her friends friend being harassed by Noel Kahn, yet another girl.

"Noel, leave Aria alone and go find some other girls heart to play with" Mona said bitterly, shooing him away and standing by Arias side. Noel reluctantly walked away glaring back Mon before he was out of sight.

"Thanks Mona" Aria said gratefully smiling.

"No problem. So who's this hottie you've scored?" Mona asked winking and checking out Ezra, noticing he was now holding hands with Aria.

"He's Ezra and we're just friends Mona" Aria said shaking her head and smiling.

"Of course you are. Hey do you know where Hanna is?"

"Last time I saw her she was sat down with Em and Spencer outside"

"Okay thanks. See you around Aria"

"Bye" Aria said before turning to Ezra and sighing.

"If there's this much drama everyday I have a feeling this could be an interesting year" Ezra joked to comfort Aria, it worked as she slowly linked arms with him and the two walked to their next lesson.

"Welcome to Rosewood."

**Please review, the more reviews the quicker I update;)! **


	3. Missing

"Aria! I can't believe you're going on a date with Fitzy!" Hanna squealed excitedly as they sat around the work top in the Hastings' house, Aria regretted telling them already, well telling Hanna.

"It's just two friends going out for dinner Han" Aria said shaking her head, Spencer and Emily simply smiled at her to show their support.

"Sure it is. Ar, he can hardly stop staring at you when you're together and when you're not he texts you instead!" Hanna said, as if on que Arias phone went off twice.

"Well we've already established ones from Ezra, but who's the other one from?" Spencer asked peering over Arias shoulder to catch a glimpse of the text.

Aria read it out to the girls "Shame that the Queen Bee isn't here to spread around the gossip, I'm sure I can find someone a little closer to do that for her -A."

"What do you think that means?" Emily asked worriedly.

"You think A is gonna be watching mine and Ezra's date?!"

"Of course he, she, it is! A sees everything!" Spencer let out furiously, her voice breaking a little. The girls all gave her a puzzled look.

"Spence, is there something you're not telling us?" Hanna asked softly, Spencer paced around the room for a few minutes debating whether to tell them or not, she quickly sat down on her sofa and the girls followed.

"You can tell us when you're ready Spence. If you ever need us just do what Ali did when she needed us" Aria said comfortingly as she rubbed Spencer's arm to soothe her.

"S.O.S?" Spencer asked, Aria nodded and the room fell silent.

"I think I'm ready to tell you"

"Go ahead" Emily said trying to encourage her friend.

"Don't take too long though, some of us want to get home in time to see Keeping Up With The Kardashians" Hanna said trying to lighten the mood, Aria glared and shook her head at her but laughed afterwards.

"Fine. You know yesterday when we saw Wren at school? Well uh there was slightly more to the reason than just 'Melissa wasn't the right one'" Spencer said before taking a breath and continuing.

"They broke up because I made out with Wren and Melissa, well she saw"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Aria asked softly as she picked at her chipped nail varnish.

"Ali saw too and threatened to tell everyone a few days before she died."

"Was murdered" Emily added a little viciously.

"I think she was gonna tell everyone at the sleepover in my barn but was killed before we could wake up" Spencer said, tears now daring to fall from her eyes.

"You think someone killed her because she knew about you and Wren?" Hanna asked, her eyebrows furrowing together as if she was trying to work something out.

"Possibly, but she had something bad on everyone. Anyone could've done it"

"Because she knew something she shouldn't have?" Aria suggested.

"It's slowly starting to make sense" Hanna said to herself.

"It's not like we can do anything about it, the police suspect we did it so it's not like we have them on our side" Emily said sighing, she wished this was just a crazy nightmare and one day she'd wake up and Alison would be back.

"Then I guess we have to work it out ourselves"

"What if the person that killed Ali is A?" Hanna asked thinking aloud.

Suddenly the front door opened, frightening the girls.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you all. Spence do you know where I put the box of Ian's things to take to Philly with me?" Melissa asked as she walked up to the girls.

"I think you left it in the barn" Spencer replied as she sister smiled at her and walked back out to the barn.

"You don't think Melissa did it? Because Ali knew about you and Wren?" Hanna asked in a quiet whisper.

"No. She may of been upset but she could never kill someone. Besides, she was still in love with Ian when she was with Wren, she told me the day she found out" Spencer said sadly.

"Can we continue this tomorrow? I gotta go meet Paige" Emily said smiling as she received a text from her.

"Yeah and Caleb's going to California tomorrow so I wanna say bye tonight" Hanna added with a sigh.

"How long is he there for?"

"Just the weekend" Hanna said with a small smile creeping across her face as she thought about him.

"I gotta go now, Paige is waiting outside. I'll see you all tomorrow at Arias for 6?"

"Yeah, bye Em" the girls all said as they watched her go.

"I better go to, you coming Aria?" Hanna asked as she stood up and slipped her jacket on.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Spence."

With that the two friends then headed out of the Hastings house and chatted comfortably until they had to then part ways. The two said their goodbyes and walked down their separate routes. Aria walked through the small town of Rosewood, at night Rosewood could be dead silent, the only noise Aria could hear was the sound of footsteps a good distance behind her. The footsteps then quickened and Aria began to panic. Her pace fastened and she was practically running when the person caught up with her.

"Aria, is that you?" A familiar voice called, Aria quickly turned around.

"Ezra, what are you doing out here so late?!" Aria asked letting out a sigh of relief.

"I went to the Grille to do some studying" He replied sheepishly.

"I thought you were a rapist or a stalker" Aria said with a slight laugh.

"Definitely neither of those" Ezra laughed as they started to walk again.

"So which way to your house?"

"Mines left and it's actually a flat. Anyway what way to yours?"

"Oh mines right" Aria replied a little sadly, she had to admit she liked to be in his company.

"How about I walk you home?"

"I'd like that" Aria said with a smile as she linked her arm through his.

"So how come you have a flat then?" She then asked curiously.

"Well uh my mom was meant to be moving down here with my brother but she had a contract with her work to stay on another year and I still wanted to move so she bought me the flat and some money to pay for essentials until I get a job and can pay for myself" Ezra explained as they walked.

"Wow. Where are you from?"

"New York, I guess I miss it a little but I'm really starting to like Rosewood" Ezra commented looking at Aria.

"I've always wanted to go back to New York" Aria said as she rested her head against Ezra's shoulder sleepily.

"Maybe I'll take you there one day" Ezra said quietly, almost to himself but Aria didn't seem to hear as she shut her eyes.

"Hey, hey sleepyhead. Wake up we need to get you home"

"But I need sleep" Ari mumbled softly, Ezra gently picked her up bridal style as she gave him directions to her house sleepily, a few minutes later they finally arrived at her house. Ezra walked up to the door and knocked on it awkwardly with Aria still in his arms.

"Hello sir, I have your daughter here" Ezra said politely as he smiled at Aria who was now fast asleep.

"Thank you, I was starting to wonder where she's got to. I'll take her from here" Byron said laughing as he picked up his daughter.

"Goodnight sir" Ezra said before turning to leave.

"You need a ride home?" Byron asked setting his daughter down on the couch.

"That would be great, thank you" Ezra said as he followed Arias dad to the car.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about last night" Aria said apologizing as she sat in the seat opposite from Ezra.

"It's fine, your dad drove me home."

"Yeah he told me. He seemed to like you" Aria replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Who wouldn't?" Ezra teased smiling, Aria rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Whatever charm you have, it worked on my dad. He said feel free to come over whenever you want"

"Tell him I say thank you. He told me he's an English Professor at Hollis, that's cool" Ezra said with honest interest.

"My Mom actually teaches at our school as an English and History teacher, you might've seen her around?"

"Mrs Montgomery?"

"Yeah that's her" Aria said with a small smile, she missed her Mom a lot since she'd moved out but she had Zach now, as long as she was happy Aria was happy.

"You're lucky Aria, you have a good family"

"I guess I do, so tell me about your family?" Aria asked, not wanting to mention her fathers student affair, there was no need to bring that up now.

"My Mom and Dad got divorced when I was 11 so I hardly see him, it was just me, my mom and brother Wes until I moved here, now it's just me" Ezra said trying not to sound alone, but even he had to admit he'd never felt more alone in his life.

"Well here in Rosewood you're never alone, you've got me" Aria replied squeezing his hand.

"I've hardly been here for a week and yet it feels like I've known you my whole life"

"Weird isn't it? I feel so comfortable around you, I can just be me" Aria sighed happily as she smiled.

To Aria's dismay a group of guys from her school all came in, including Noel Kahn.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" Ezra asked as he saw Aria tense up, he sensed that there was some history between her and Noel and that she could hardly ever stand to be around him. Aria nodded gratefully, put her jacket on and stood up as Ezra did the same.

"I'm gonna go and get a coffee to go, I'll meet you outside?"

Ezra nodded and walked outside as he saw Toby and the two were too busy chatting to notice Noel had started talking to Aria.

"Avoiding me Ar?" He asked in a low voice as he gripped her arm.

"No" Aria said calmly,though her heart was racing.

"You can't run forever"

"I'm not running Noel, now let me go" She pleaded, getting desperate. She glanced outside to see Ezra still in deep conversation with Toby.

"You know I will keep your secret" Noel said weakening a little and letting go of her wrist.

"Thank you" Aria said before going off to get her coffee and then outside to find Ezra.

"Hey Toby" Aria greeted giving a smile as she stood closely to Ezra.

"Hey Aria, have you seen Spence around?"

"Not since yesterday but she's sleeping at mine tonight. I'll tell her you're looking for her?" Aria offered politely, she knew how crazy Toby was about Spencer and it was actually quite endearing.

"Thanks, she's not at home and I have no idea where else she could be" Toby explained.

"Maybe she went to Philly to see Melissa?"

"Probably, see you later guys" Toby said as he smirked at Ezra and gave the pair a wave.

"You where in there a long time, what happened?" Ezra asked concerned.

"Oh she just got my order mixed up" Aria lied laughing lightly.

"Oh okay, where do you wanna go next then?" Ezra asked as Aria sipped her coffee beside him.

"How about, uhmmmm" Aria said, pausing for a moment as she thought "Hey, I know where we can go".

"Would you like to tell me what you have in mind?" Ezra asked as Aria started to power walk ahead of him.

"Nope just follow me" Aria answered as she took his hand and dragged him along.

A good 5 minutes later the two had finally reached their destination; an old bookstore on the edge of Rosewoods town.

"This is my hiding place, whenever the world gets too much for me I like to come here" Aria said softly as she stood outside.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

Aria shook her head "Just you, and for the record if you tell anyone I will kill you" She teased as she pushed the door open.

The bell jangled as they stepped in and a friendly looking man appeared.

"Aria!" He called as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you Mark, oh and Mark this is my friend Ezra, Ezra this is the owner and my very good friend Mark" Aria said introducing the two.

"It's the first time you've ever brought someone here, we were beginning to wonder if you had any friends" Mark joked, Aria elbowed him and laughed.

"Where's Jenny?" Aria asked as she looked around for her friend.

"With her mom, she'll be back soon. Anyway I need to go and count stock, I'll be out back of you need me."

With that Mark went out to the back of the shop, leaving Aria and Ezra to look around.

"This place is pretty cool" Ezra commented as he watched Aria take a book from the shelf to flicks through.

"It is. Hey what did you say your favorite book was the other day?"

"Winesburg Ohio."

"Aha, here it is" Aria cheered as she pulled it from the shelf and read the blurb.

Suddenly Arias phone went off.

**Hanna: S.O.S**

"I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to go" Aria said as she put the book, gave Ezra a kiss on the cheek and quickly rushed out of the store before Ezra could register what was going on.

Aria rushed to her car as quickly as she could and drove to Hanna's, within 10 minutes she'd finally arrived.

"Hanna?" Aria yelled as she walked up to the open front door of the Marin house.

"She's not down here but I found her phone, where is she?" Emily asked panicking.

"We'll check upstairs, is Spencer here yet?"

"No. I tried calling but no answer. What's happened to them?!"

**Keep reviewing! :) **


	4. 3B

**Sorry I had to re-upload this chapter because it completely got messed up on my Ipad so I had to change it so you guys could read it properly, the next chapter will be up by the weekend:)**

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've had so many assessments and exams at school but now they're mostly over so I'll update hopefully at least once a week! Ooh and did anyone see the PLL finale? I admit I bawled like a baby. **

"You think they're okay?" Aria asked, her face full of concern.

"I hope so, should we go in?" Emily replied cautiously, but before they could go in Hanna appeared.

"I'm so glad you two are here! Where's Spencer?!" Hanna asked as she appeared from her back gate. Emily and Aria both turned around gratefully to see one of their best friends.

"Oh thank god you're here! We don't know where Spencer is, did she answer your text?" Emily asked as she sighed with a little relief. "No I tried calling but no reply. But I think you two should see this" Hanna said as she led them into her house before leading them to her bedroom. "

Han, what's that on the floor?" Aria asked nervously as she noticed a rock in the middle of Hanna's room with a note taped to it. "I haven't read it yet, I was too scared" Hanna said as she slowly walked up to it, bent down and picked it up.

"What does it say?!" Emily asked as moved closer.

The note read: **Think you can hide something from me? Think again bitches. I see everything -A **

Hanna quickly dropped the rock in horror. "Hanna. How did this get into your room?" Aria asked, her voice full of panic.

"What do you mean?" Hanna replied with concern as she followed Arias gaze to her untouched windows. "

You think A was in your house?!"

"No, no. A wouldn't go that far, would he- she, it. Whatever it is?!" Emily asked as she sat down on the edge of Hanna's bed.

Suddenly from downstairs the girls heard a series of banging, they let out a short scream when they heard footsteps.

"Hanna is that you?!" Spencer screamed running up the stairs to the girls.

"Spencer! Where have you been?!" Hanna asked as she ran to her friend.

"My dad took me to the club and I had no reception there, I got your texts when I got in" Spencer explained as she noticed the rock and picked it up "Whats this?"

"It's a note, from A" Emily replied nervously.

Spencer read it in shock before putting it down on Hanna's bedside table.

"Put it in the bin! I don't want it in my house!" Hanna said as she picked it up, but, before she could do anything with it Spencer stopped her.

"Don't. We can use this as evidence."

"Evidence for what?" Aria asked puzzled.

"To finally work out who A is" Spencer replied as she shut Hanna's door and shutting her curtains.

Once she'd done she sat on Hanna's bed and patted it signaling for the girls to join her.

Once they were all on she spoke in a whisper. "We obviously want to find out who A is before they can do any more damage. So what we do is we copy out any texts we get and print out any emails we get from A, any 'gifts' and any clues we can get we keep. It could bring us that much closer to finding out who A is once and for all."

"But where are we going to keep all of this, no where is safe!" Emily said. "We'll figure something out soon" Spencer replied hopefully though the girls were all doubtful.

"Can you all stay here with me tonight? I'd feel much safer" Hanna pleaded.

"Yeah, of course we will. Do you mind if I call Ezra for a minute or two? I kinda ran out of him when you texted" Aria said a little guiltily.

"Go ahead" Hanna replied winking.

Aria quickly got her phone from her pocket and dialed Ezra's number as she walked out into Hanna's hallway.

Luckily he picked up on the first ring. "Aria?" He answered happily.

"Ezra! I am so sorry for walking out on you like that, Hanna kind've needed me for something. Where are you now?"

"I'm back at my apartment now, are you busy right now?" He asked hopefully.

"Let me see if I can leave for a while. I'll text you" Aria replied before hanging up, she quickly made her way back to Hanna's room to see the girls all next to the door, she quickly coughed making them all jump.

"You mind if I go out to see Ezra for a bit and to grab my stuff?"

"Sure, you two will stay here right?" Hanna asked turning to Spencer and Emily who nodded with a grin.

"Okay I'll be back in about an hour or so and Spence, Toby was looking for you earlier so you should probably call him" Aria replied as she grabbed her coat and keys, she quickly headed down to her car and got in, she quickly pulled her phone out to text Ezra for his address.

To Ezra: **Leaving Hanna's now to pick up some stuff, I'll drop by yours on the way back? What's your address?Xxxx**

Within a few seconds Ezra had replied to Aria, much to her delight.

Ezra: **Good! It's apartment 3b in the block of apartments at the end of 4th xxxx**

Aria: **Okay I'll be there in about half an hour Xxxx **

Aria finally put her phone away and drove to her house to pick up some clothes, a good 10 minutes later she'd got her stuff together, told her dad she'd see him tomorrow and got back into her car to head to Ezra's.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she pulled up outside his apartment block. She ran her hands through her hair and added a bit of extra lip balm to her already perfect lips. She didn't know why she felt the way she did but she liked it, she just hoped she made Ezra feel even a small part of what she was feeling. He seemed to fit into her life so easily.

The heels on her suede boots clicked against the hard polished floor as she hurried down the hallway until eventually she found apartment 3b. She paced in front of the door not knowing how to knock, she panicked. What if he realized he didn't like her and found someone else already? Or what if he liked one of her friends instead, they were all beautiful. She shook her head and quickly knocked on the door, all the stupid insecurities suddenly disappeared when she was his face light up. The butterflies in her stomach returned, but this time she was a lot happier.

"Well, welcome to my humble abode" He said smiling as he saw her, she practically took his breath away.

"Can I come in?" Aria teased as he stood in the doorway, he immediately blushed and moved for her to come in.

"It isn't much but it will do for now" He said hoping she wouldn't think less of him.

"I love it!" She said as she glanced around, she immediately went to the huge book collection in the corner.

"Wow" she let out as he joined her.

"Just a few of my favorites, you want a drink?" Ezra asked as he walked to his fridge, noticing he only had 2 beers and an out of date carton of milk.

"I'll pass on the beers since I'm driving back to Hanna's later so I'll just have some water please" Ezra got himself a beer before getting Aria some water, he walked back over to the bookshelf where Aria was and handed her the glass.

"Ah that reminds me, I got you a present" Ezra said rummaging through a white plastic bag before pulling out a book and handing it to her.

"Winesburg Ohio" She replied smiling as she looked over the beautifully illustrated cover.

"You didn't have to get this for me" She added softly as she hugged him, he immediately hugged back.

She pulled away shortly and kissed him on the cheek, for a while the two just seemed to stare at each other, almost as if he was memorizing every detail on her face. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Unexpectedly, Aria broke into a huge grin and made her way over to his bed which was in the corner. She laid down on it and patted the empty side indicating for him to join her.

"You know most people usually just sit on the sofa" He teased as he made his way over to her with a fond grin.

"I'm clearly not most people" She replied, her breath catching in her throat as he lay next to her.

Their close proximity was almost overwhelming, but it felt so right."No. You're much better" He said honestly, their eyes met again.

"You're not so bad yourself" She teased winking and smirking at him, he nudged her in the rib gently and smiled. "Seriously, I'm glad you moved to Rosewood though" She added turning onto her side.

"Me too. Caleb and Toby are pretty cool as well. They're coming over later."

"My friends like you, y'know?"

"Good. They're nice. You know Hanna was trying to put in a good word for you in Math class the other day" Ezra said laughing as Aria shook her head laughing.

"Oh god. You know I didn't tell her to do that right?"

"I figured. Hey you wanna watch a movie?" He asked,wanting to distract her from the idea of her going back to Hanna's house.

"Love to. What have you got?" She replied turning onto her back "

At the moment not much- my moms bringing the rest of my DVDs, CDs and my typewriter when she comes over to visit" Ezra said, accidentally letting the last bit slip out; he wasn't embarrassed to have a typewriter it's just not many teenage boys had one and he didn't want Aria to think he was weird or anything.

"A typewriter? Wow. I've always wanted one I just never got round to buying one" Aria confessed smiling.

"How about we see what's on tv?" Ezra reached over for his remote and pressed the power button, the tv immediately came to life. He began to flick through channels until he found one of his favorite films on.

"You mind watching this?" He asked as he put To Catch A Thief on.

"I love this film! To Catch A Thief right?"

"Yeah" Ezra replied smiling.

About halfway through the movie Aria and Ezra were halfway through a long discussion on their favorite actors when the door knocked. Regrettably, Ezra leapt up and answered the door.

"Hey man!" Toby said as he greeted Ezra.

"Hey Toby, hey Caleb" Ezra said inviting them in.

"Oh hi guys" Aria greeted as she gathered her bags together and stood up.

"You don't have to go just because we're here" Caleb said smiling at Ezra's disappointed face as he watched her get ready to leave.

"Yeah, come on Aria stay" Toby added when he saw Ezra's face.

"I really should get going, Hanna will kill me if I'm late. Oh Toby, did Spencer call you?" Aria asked as she gave both the guys hugs.

"Yeah she did, thanks"

"Okay good. Ezra I'll see you Monday" Aria said as she turned to go but he stopped her.

"Let me walk you outside?" He asked,rolling his eyes at the boys smirks.

"Sure. Bye guys" She replied smiling at them as she turned to leave. Ezra followed and pulled the door to behind him.

"Please don't leave yet" He pleaded as his hand went to hers.

"I'll text you okay? I should go the girls will get worried otherwise"

"Okay. I'll see you Monday" Ezra said as he turned to go back inside, but this time Aria stopped him.

She grabbed his arm and pulled herself closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him. He immediately kissed her back with more passion, Ezra slipped his tongue into her mouth to make it that much more, Aria reacted right back by the way her tongue moved against his. He moved one of his hands up to her jaw so he could deepen it, and placed his hand on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She ran one of my hands through his hair and one down to his lower back, pulling him closer much the same until she broke away in need of oxygen.

"Bye" Aria said quickly as she walked down the hallway, turning back to look at him before she completely disappeared. She mouthed "I'll call you" before she went. As she walked down the stairs her phone went off but she ignored it, assuming it was one of the girls asking when she'd be back.

* * *

"Aria, how did it go with Fitzy?" Hanna asked as she put her feet up on her bestfriend as the four sat watching a movie in Hanna's living room.

"It was fun, we talked and watched part of a movie until your boyfriends came over and interrupted" Aria replied feigning hurt. "Damn Caleb. So you two got together yet?" Hanna asked bluntly.

"Hanna!" Aria moaned loudly as she rolled her eyes at her bestfriend, trying to avoid the question.

"Whatever happens between you and him, we'll be here for you" Emily said smiling gently at Aria.

"Thanks Em, now can you stop being nosy Hanna so we can watch the movie" Aria complained as she threw a cushion at Hanna. Spencer and Emily joined in.

"Hey! No need to attack me" Hanna whined as she slid further under the blanket that she and Aria were sharing.

As Aria watched her friends fall asleep throughout the movie she finally pulled out her phone to notice she had two texts, the first being from Ezra:-

Ezra: **Thanks for coming over earlier, I had a great time. See you Monday. xxxxx**

Aria quickly typed a reply:

Aria: **it was fun, love your apartment! I think we should talk on monday, I'll call you tomorrow?xxxx**

Aria then went on to check her other message.

Blocked ID: **Be careful Aria, kissing can lead to so much more. Give up now, it will end in disaster and I'll make sure of it. -A**

As she read the text, Aria let out a loud gasp waking her friends up and dropped her phone into her lap.

"Ar, what's wrong?" Spencer asked, her voice full of concern as she opened her eyes to look at Aria.

"I I had a text from A" Aria said as she breathed deeply.

Hanna picked up her phone and read the text.

"Be careful Aria, kissing can lead to so much more. Give up now, it will end in disaster and I'll make sure of it -A" Hanna read out to Spencer and Emily before asking "Aria what does this mean?"

"Well uhm, before I left Ezra's place I kinda well we made out. A must've followed me there" Aria explained as her stomach filled with butterflies again, but this time not the good kind; very very very far from it.

"You kissed him?!" Hanna questioned excitedly.

"Didn't Ali once tell us, when we were at the lake and we saw Ian kissing Melissa for the first time, she told us it would lead to more and look how that turned out" Emily said with a sigh, she was sick of the texts, the emails and the 'gifts' of A. She wasn't the only one.

"Look can we just forget A tonight? Right now the only thing I wanna think about is having a good night with my three best friends. Oh and you two owe me 50 bucks" Hanna said happily pointing at Spencer and Emily.

"What for?" Aria asked surprised.

"I told you they'd kiss before next week" Hanna cheered getting up and doing a victory dance causing the girls to all laugh.

Eventually the girls all settled back down and went up to Hanna's room so they could go to sleep, but before Aria went to bed she got out her phone quickly and checked her messages, noticing another one from Ezra.

Ezra: **Good, I'm glad. Are you busy tomorrow, you could always come back over?xxxx**

Aria: **I'd love to. Goodnight Ezra xxxxx**

Ezra: **Goodnight, Aria xxxxx**

With that Aria closed her eyes and fell asleep with a huge grin in her face.

**Please review! The more I get, the faster I'll update;)**


	5. Movies

**AN: So heres the next chapter. Sorry it's late, I've had like 4 exams this week so I haven't been able to update but I've got two weeks now so I'll make up for it!:) keep reviewing, I love reading your reviews!**

As soon as Aria woke up she noticed Spencer and Emily already awake and downstairs, she crept out of Hanna's room where Hanna was still snoring and walked down to find the two girls sat in the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

"Morning" She sung chirpily as she poured herself a coffee from Hanna's coffee maker.

"Someone is awfully happy today" Spencer replied raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe because someone is going to see a certain person later?" Emily teased joining in with Spencer.

"Hmm and that certain person I believe is called Ezra." Aria rolled her eyes but gave them a smile "Is it bad that I'm stressing out over what to wear to this date next week?"

"How about we all go shopping after school on Monday, I'm sure Hanna will definitely be up for that" Emily suggested, Hanna soon interrupted as she walked down the stairs and headed straight to her coffee machine.

"What will Hanna be interested in now?" Hanna asked almost sleep walking.

"Well both shopping and the fact that Aria has a date with Fitz next week" Spencer replied smiling as Hanna suddenly woke up properly.

"Has he set a date yet?"

"Nope, just some time next week. I'm going over to his apartment today so maybe we'll talk about it today" Aria said hopefully.

She honestly was looking forward to her date, she could already feel herself falling for Ezra.

"You have to tell us as soon as he does, okay?! What are you going to wear?" Hanna asked as she sat next to Emily with her coffee.

"I have no idea, thats why we need to do some shopping on Monday" Aria replied taking a sip of her coffee and reaching for her phone which she'd put in the back pocket of her pyjama pants.

Ezra- **You still want to see me today?;)xxxxx****  
**

Aria- **Of course, y?Xxxxx**

Ezra- **Family are over from New York and I could really do with getting out of this apartment and away from them xxxxx**

Aria- **How about I see you at mine in an hour?Xxxxx**

Ezra- **Sounds perfect xxxxx**

"Well I think we know who Arias texting" Spencer teased as she watched her best friends smile get wider and wider.

"I need to start getting ready" Arian said turning around and seeing a groggy Hanna walking down the stairs.

"Good. Same goes for Spencer and Em, Caleb's gonna be back from California at 12 so everyone out" Hanna demanded, shooing everyone upstairs.

"Is this Hanna's polite way of kicking us out?" Spencer muttered causing Emily and Aria to snicker.

"Less talking, more walking" Hanna said as she shoved her friend gently.

* * *

"See ya Em" Aria said as her friend dropped her off at her house.

"Bye Ar, have fun with Fitz" Emily replied leaning over and giving her friend a hug.

Aria quickly hugged her friend back before getting out the car and watching as Emily drove away. As Aria reached her front door she heard someone calling her name and turned around quickly to see Ezra stood at the edge of the sidewalk.

"Ezra" Aria beamed, making her way over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Aria" He said holding her tight, damn she smelt so good to him.

She eventually pulled away and led him to her front door, getting out her keys she quickly opened the door and pulled him in.

"Aria?" Byron questioned as he sat up.

"Dad, is that you?" Aria asked appearing from behind the door. "Meredith? Dad what is she doing here?!"

"She just popped over for a uh coffee. Well I'm just going to take her home and then I have that conference in New York so I will see you wednesday. Oh and good to see you again Ezra" Byron replied as he and Meredith got up from the couch. Byron nodded at Ezra politely and gave his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. Ezra watched painfully as Arias face dropped.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he put his arm around her, she tried to hold back the tears but they fell anyway.

"I should probably explain why my Mom and Dad aren't together anymore" Aria said drying her eyes.

"Only if you want to. Hey sit down, I'll make you a coffee" Ezra instructed before he headed into her kitchen, almost as if he was in his own house.

"It should be me offering you a coffee not the other way round" Aria replied laughing slightly as she sat down on her sofa. Ezra soon returned with coffee for both of them and they sat in a comfortable silence until Aria spoke up.

"Well" Aria let out before taking a deep breath, Ezra squeezed her hand and let her continue "Two years ago I was with my friend Alison, the one who went missing. We were on our way to her house and we decided to take a shortcut down this old lane that no one ever goes down. Anyway halfway down there we noticed my dad's car and as we got closer he and Meredith were making out, at the time she was his student."

"Did you tell your Mom?"

"No, but I wish it was me that had" Aria said regretting her decision.

"How did she find out?" Ezra asked as he put a protective arm around her, sensing she was on the verge of tears again.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. It must've been my dad but she never told me how she found out. I never questioned" Aria replied thoughtfully as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why do families always come with so much drama?" Ezra complained laughing.

"Thank you though, for listening. Obviously I told the girls what happened but not in so much detail. The only person that knew the absolute truth was Alison, I couldn't tell anyone."

"The story of my Mom and Dad in a way is similar. She was always too busy to spend any time with us, she'd never be home. Then my dad met a woman at work who would actually give him the time of day and he left my Mom, my brother and me. At first it broke me inside, but now I understand why he did it. My mom isn't really the nicest person, part of the reason I moved" Ezra explained to Aria who listened intently whilst drinking her coffee, she noticed Ezra slightly welling up and snuggled closer to him.

"I think we could do with some cheering up" Aria replied as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Stay here" Aria commanded, Ezra looked puzzled as she ran up the stairs excitedly. A few minutes later she returned in her checkered pyjama bottoms clutching a huge duvet and some movies. She set the movies down the the table and placed the duvet over the couch.

"Pick a film" Aria said as she chucked them at Ezra and ran into her kitchen. He looked at the choices: Frozen, The Notebook, Moulin Rouge and Die Hard.

"Hm I'll go with Frozen" Ezra said chuckling at how random the DVD choice was.

"Good call" Aria replied as she walked into the living room with a tray of goods; a huge bowl of popcorn, two hot chocolates and two large packets of marshmallows.

"Mm those look good" Ezra said commenting on the hot chocolates. Aria laughed and shook her head before putting the movie into the DVD player and getting comfortable under the duvet with Ezra.

Halfway through the movie the two had stopped watching and were now both in a heavy make out session. Aria pulled away in need for oxygen but Ezra's lips followed hers.

"I need air" She moaned as his lips joined hers again.

"We all make sacrifices" Ezra replied through kisses.

They pulled apart when they heard someone come through her front door.

"Aria?" Mike called as he appeared from behind the wall.

"Hey Mike" She responded, getting up to talk to her brother.

"Hey sis, hey Ezra" Mike said nodding at Ezra who was now intently watching the film but still replied with a "Hey."

"So where's dad?" Mike asked pulling Aria towards the kitchen.

"Last time I saw him he left with Meredith, said he had a conference and wouldn't be back until tuesday.

"That's bullshit! I don't believe him!"

"Neither do I, but we just go along with it. I mean, there's no way we can find out right?"

A small smirk formed on Mikes face as he left his sister stood in the kitchen feeling bey confused.

"He keeps his calendar in his office, the one with all his conference dates on right?" Mike asked returning.

"Yeah, where is this going Mike?"

"Let's go to his office and find out, he's never there on a Sunday!"

"Wouldn't that be breaking in?" Aria asked sighing, Mike grinned even more and pulled out the keys from his pocket.

"It's not breaking in when you have the keys."

**Keep Reviewing!:)**


End file.
